I. Field of the Invention
A bicycle seat configured to comfortably support a bicyclist.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Bicycle seats have been around for many years, and for many years, have been the primary source of discomfort for the bicyclist. This is because most bicycle seats are configured as "saddles". Typically, these saddles are padded, and are adapted to be straddled by the rider. These saddles are provided with little surface area to comfortably support the buttocks of the bicyclist. Further, they are typically designed and padded such that the rider's weight is concentrated on small portions of the buttocks while straddling the saddle.
One of the principle reasons people name as to why they refrain from riding a bike is the discomfort they encounter while riding the bike, and after a bike ride. Many people also indicate they would be more inclined to ride a bicycle if the seat was more comfortably designed. While it would be impractical to design a lounge chair upon a bicycle, prior art bicycle seats which have been designed for the last 100 years have generally had the basic triangular padded saddle arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,395,346 to Schwinn is a good representation of the typical bicycle seat. It comprises a padded or foamed material, stretched and convexly curved about a frame. It has a small upper surface area, and thus, the rider's weight is typically concentrated unevenly, and on small portions of the rider's buttocks. Thus, the principle sources of discomfort for the rider reside in the small weight-supporting surface area, and the convex curvature of the seat giving it a "saddle" shape.
Some bicycle saddles have been designed to provide a more comfortable sitting, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,296 to Naka. This device also comprises a saddle having a rather small weight-supporting surface area, and has a curved supporting surface with downwardly curved lateral surfaces. This device has a twisted wire frame which is elastically mounted on the bicycle to provide a cushioning effect. Screws are used to secure the cover to the forward and rear end of the frame. Thus, while a more cushioned ride is attempted to be provided, this device still suffers in that a small, curved, surface area is provided for one's buttocks. Accordingly, the rider's weight will be unevenly concentrated on small portions thereof. This provides the rider with a somewhat uncomfortable ride, and sore buttocks after the ride is completed. The cover is perforated to accept the mounting screws, and cannot be quickly removed from the frame for washing.
Still other devices are shown which attempt to provide a more cushioned effect, such as saddles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 578,426 to Smith, and No. 610,960 to Chapman. Both of these saddles are comprised of a plurality of cords extending between the front and rear of the saddle frame. The rear portion of each saddle is bowed downwardly and has a convex shape. Both of these saddles have a rather narrow rear surface for supporting a rider's buttocks. Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 606,146 to Hunt. This device is also comprised of a saddle with a plurality of laces or strips extending between a midsection of the saddle and the rear thereof. These strips are threaded through corresponding holes in the rear of the frame. A separate cover is provided which is attached to the saddle using screws.
Yet another saddle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 253,504 to Burley. This saddle includes a plurality of leather straps threaded through slots in the forward and rear ends of the frame, and are drawn taut. One or more buckles are provided for connecting the ends of the strap(s). Thus, a series of spaced, independent straps are provided. Each of the plurality of straps supports the rider's weight independently from the other. Thus, the middle straps are adapted to support a majority of the rider's weight, and independently of the outermost straps. The spacings between the straps are provided for ventilation. However, this feature can cause an uncomfortable ride if the straps should bind in the crotch of the rider.